bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ni Okeru Issun
Ni Okeru Issun (Two in One) is the hidden apprentice of Urahara Kisuke. He was exiled from the Soul Society in secret along with Kisuke for his assistance in creating the Hogyoku. The people that know of his existence are Captain Commander and Kisuke. Ni lives in an underground home under Kisuke's underground training room. Captain Commander discovered him as a lonely wandering child and sent him to the Shinigami Achademy . Kisuke later discovers that Ni is of a different breed of life which he names Zatsuyou (Other). This is a breed which has the ability to reach beyond the planes of Shinigami, Vizard, Hollow, and Arrancar. It is later discovered in Bleach-Crescendoing Dreams that he is the Zatsuyou counterpart of Ulquiorra Cifer. Appearance Ni is a 19 year old male Zatsuyou with jet black hair and glimmering crimson eyes. He wears an unbuttoned button down shirt with black jeans and has "nearly" pale white skin. Sometimes, Ni wears a red untied tie in his fake attempt in trying to look professional while working. Personality Ni is a lazy, smart mouthed teenager with an urge to contradict anyone who speaks just to hear them complain. At the same time, he hates unnecessary noise and is usually couped up in his personal underground home. When faced with an issue he always sees both sides of the story, predicts all possible outcomes and in the end, can never decide on one final answer, always 2 completely opposite ones. He believes that his inability to make decisions is a curse brought upon him by the Soul Society. Ni has a descent job at a grocery store, stocking items. As for interaction, he has a couple of what he considers "accidental friends". These bunch of teens/co-workers, follow him around asking him personal and irritating questions. Ni's number one pet-peeve is when someone asks "stupid questions". When it comes to battles, Ni is to lazy to use his full strength. Background Once in Karakura Town, their was an extremely wealthy boy who had achieved all his goals through work and study. However, all of it was repossessed in an instant by the government for reasons unknown. This man was sent into a deep pit of despair for the remainder of his life. One day he was walking to a grocery store when he got mugged by two men who still believed he was rich. When they discovered that he had lost his wealth, they beat him with a metal pipe and the boy died of blunt force trauma. It was on that night that his soul remained on earth hoping to understand why bad things happen to good people. Eventually his soul became corrupt and turned into a Hollow. As for his mind and personality, it was sent to Omoi Saku where the Shuhas decide his race. However there was an issue; the man died of blunt force trauma and the being created seemed to have no memory of his past life, only that mans name. At the same time, the man had still fulfilled all his aspirations. The Shuhas did not know where this being belonged so they reincarnated him into a spirit in the Soul Society unlike the usual human choice. The Shuhas named this boy Ni Okeru Issun. As a wandering child in the Soul Society he somehow made his way into the Seretei. He was then discovered by Captain Commander himself. Genryusai decides to take him in for the fact the he did not have a family. He also enrolled him into the Academy. As a student, Ni had an advanced level of Spiritual Pressure, however, a horrible work ethic. He Graduated the Academy at the same time as Byakuya as one of their top students. When he became an official shinigami, he was placed in the 1st Division 3rd seat. Later in his life, he met Kisuke Urahara and gained a small interest in Urahara's curiostiy. They both became partners in the creation of the Hogyoku. After Kisuke's sentence, Genryusai found out that Ni also assisted. He had no choice, but to send him to earth as well. Genryusai was so ashamed, that he ordered the Council to erase the memory of everyone in the Soul Society of Ni's existence. The only ones who know of him are Kisuke and Captain commander. Although, Byakuya continues to have dreams of his childhood with Ni in them, but he cannot remember his name or face completley. Not even the Vizard nor Yoruichi know of him. Now, Ni lives in an underground home, built under Kisuke's underground training area. Later, Urahara discovers that Ni is of a different race he calls Zatsuyou. Ni, then reveals to Kisuke what a Zatsuyou actually is. However, he also states that the Zatsuyou want to remain as secretive as possible to steer clear of foreign affairs. After this discovery, begins the storyline of Bleach-Crescendoing Dreams. Arcs and Stories Coming soon.... Powers & Abilities Extreme Speed: Kisuke claims that Ni's speed is on par with that of Ichigo's in Bankai (obviously while within a certain release state). Ni has the ability to decrease friction between him and the ground to increase his speed ten fold. Fighting Style & Strength: It is said that his strength has already almost surpassed that of Captain Commander. He choses to test his opponents by fighting bare handed before using his zanpakuto. His hand to hand combat is also a force to be noticed. He does not often use Kido. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Ni has a special ability to control the flow of the Spiritual Pressure within his body and the flow of the spiritual pressure he exerts. (when exerted, spiritual pressure flows down along with gravity, with this ability he can change that flow.) This also allows him to move spirit energy to any part of his body increasing either strength or speed. He calls this ability "Confused Gravity". Zanpakuto Futatsu Shoken (Two Views) is the name of Ni's zanpakuto. This zanpakuto has an unusuall sealed form because of him being a Zatsuyou. It takes the form of a black and white pendant that cannot be used for battle. Ni wraps this pendant around his neck to form a necklace. Shikai: The release command for Futatsu Shoken is "Decide". When released, Shoken can take the form of either a dark or light version depending on the user's condition or emotion. Light Form: In this state Futatsu Shoken takes the form of a white katana with a white sheath, a gold handle on the sheath, a gold hilt, white tsuka with white lacing and a gold menuki (ornament). Ability 1- Hyuomenak Shotto (Shattering Shot): The user swings his sword and a sharp, fang shaped light is shot. If this attack is blocked, the light shatters and gives Ni the ability to travel through those fragments. Ability 2- Kokudo Hi (Realm of Light): It grants Ni the ability to reflect and refract the light around him either allowing him to make fake clones or appear invisible (or both). He can also create flashes of light. Dark Form: In this state Futatsu Shoken takes the form of a black katana with a black sheath that has white slash marks on it along with a black hilt and tsuba. Ability 1- Shotto Kuro (Dark Shot): The user points his zanpakuto at his opponent and three dark orbs form around the blade in a triangular formation. Each orb is shot at a speed which reshapes the orbs into elongated bullets that follow the target. Ability 2- Sakai Kuro (Dark Border): The user can travel through shadows. When he stabs the opponents shadow, he deals physical damage towards the opponent. He can also summon a shadow version of himself. That clone can drag out the shadows of others and the user can command them (Max 3 shadows). However the user cannot attack the shadow he is traveling through. If so, he will inflict damage to himself as well as his opponent. Ni's true power goes beyond his shikai. In fact, his shikai can be considered his truly sealed state which is weaker than his Zatsuyou states. His shikai is more of a cover power that he uses only because he is too lazy to fight seriously. It is in these Zatsuyou states in which his strength and speed begin to increase.